In the operation of devices with containers that contain a pressurized gas, for example, hydraulic accumulators, potential risks could arise at the installation site that must be considered, especially in conjunction with the possible occurrence of external effects. One important aspect that should be considered in this context is that a temperature increase that occurs in the event of an external fire at the installation site of the pertinent system should not lead to failure of the container.